To Everyone's Surprise
by RainbowPaintedCorpse
Summary: It's a warm day in Konoha, and the boys of Konoha Construction Co. are discussing a few things when the apple of all their eye stops by to visit, but not them. T for language  AU


Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

To Everyone's Surprise.

"Holy shit!" The blond threw his yellow hard hat on the ground, "It's so damn hot." he used is forearm to wipe sweat from his forehead.

Kakashi, their supervisor, took off his own helmet and used the bandana around his neck to wipe his face. "Alright, boys, let's take lunch."

The eight men stopped their work and headed towards their trucks. They had been working since eight in the morning on a new library. Haruno Construction was the biggest company in Konoha and built most of the buildings in the city.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to the redhead working on the frame furthest from them, "Hey, Gaara! We're taking a lunch!" The man looked up and nodded, walking towards the work bench where he'd left his water jug.

The others sat in the shade of their trucks and ate, Gaara sat alone by the bench.

"Man, this library is fucking ridiculous. Who the hell made the blueprints?" Sasuke bit into his sandwich looking over said blueprints again. "The electrical guys are going to have a field day after looking at this thing."

Kakashi shrugged, "It's the way they want it. I don't give a damn who or why they made it the way they did. Trust me, for the most part, it's better you don't fucking ask."

Naruto was looking over at Gaara. The man had been with them for two sites so far. He'd moved from Suna just before that, from was Naruto had heard, working under his dad's company. When the company fell through and was bought out by Konoha, he was moved out here. He barely spoke three words and often had his lunches alone. Naruto noticed that today he had no lunch, just his water jug. He stood, leaned against the bench, staring at nothing and drinking from his jug.

"Hey, fruit boy, you get enough eye?" Neji smirked throwing some crust from his sandwich at Naruto.

The blond turned and glared at him, "Shut the fuck up Neji. I was just thinkin', we should invite Gaara to come sit with us. He always eats alone, and it looks like he doesn't even have food." He turned his attention back to Gaara.

Kiba coughed, choking on some of his own lunch. "Maybe he likes being alone, I heard from Kankuro at the office that he's not really a people person kind of guy."

The larger of the group, Choji, slurped on his juicebox, "So, he ain't married or nothing?"

Kiba shook his head, "No, actually, from what Kankuro said, he is. His wifes really the only person he talks to."

They all looked back at Gaara who had shut his eyes. Naruto looked him up and down. Gaara was tall, but very lean. He barely looked like he had any muscle at all, but from seeing the way he worked, he knew otherwise. The guy was probably one of their stronger men. He didn't talk to anyone, and had that dark air about him. He was kind of creepy when you were in close vicinity from him, simply because he never acknowledged anyones existence.

"Eh, the guy gives me chills. I think Kankuro's full of shit. There is no way he can be married." Lee shook his shoulders.

Kiba nodded, "Yah, he'd scare the crap out of Hinata."

"The one time Ino stopped by," Choji closed his lunch box and leaned against the truck behind him, "she thought he was some sort of convict here doing service."

"Hey! Haruno warning!" Kakashi hissed. They all stopped what they were doing and turned to the entrance of the site. Sure enough, the spoken of Haruno was making their way onto the construction site.

"Oh, hot damn, did it get warmer out here?" Naruto tugged at his collar, watching her step around the site like a dancer.

Sakura Haruno was the daughter of Mr. Haruno. She was also known as Miss Konoha. It was their thing to gawk at her every time she'd visit a site, seeing who could get more of her attention. Two years ago, she left Konoha to study abroad. Only visiting every so often, but she'd make a point to stop by and bring them coffee or iced tea, and grace them with an array of form flattering outfits and beautiful smiles. Today she wore cut off shorts, an off the shoulder white t-shirt that was tied just above her belly button, a pair of black sneakers, while her hair bounced in a messy bun.

"Holy shit on a golden toilet, even in that she is a damn goddess…" Everyone nodded to Neji's comment.

"What's she doing here?" Lee asked.

Naruto shrugged, "She's got a brown bag, maybe some home baked goods for us hard workin' men!"

All the men voiced their agreement.

"Wait a minute…" Sasuke got all their attention, "Check it out." He pointed towards her, they squinted to see what he saw.

"Damn, girl got married!" Kiba said pointing at her hand that held the bag.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Not that, but what the fuck? Do you see where she'd going?"

Choji whined, "Damn, she ain't coming this way, boys."

They watched in silence as the pink haired angel walked towards the work bench furthest from them. Gaara's eyes opened as she reached him. He stared at her as she said something, then his face did something they'd never seen. His eyes lit up and a smile spread across his lips. He said something back at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded, his arms went around her waist. He hoisted her up, placing her on the bench, the boys watched in dead silence. They kissed for a while before Gaara looked down at her, his hands went to her stomach as he continued to speak. Sakura giggled and held his face in her hands.

It was odd, even though they'd only ever seen Gaara as a stone, robot like figure, seeing the two together then was different. They looked so natural and perfect.

"Okay, boys, let's give the couple their privacy." Kakashi waved to get their attention. They all turned back to their food.

"That was… completely unexpected." Lee croaked going back to his food. The boys were silent until they heard footsteps headed their way.

"Hello, boys!" They turned to see Sakura standing behind them holding Gaara's hand. Gaara was staring at his shoes a faint redness to his dirt covered cheeks.

"Hello, Sakura." They all said separately giving her their sweetest smiles. "How are you, Miss Haruno." Asked Choji.

Sakura giggled, "I am quite well, thank-you, Choji. I just wanted to introduce my husband, I know he's really shy and probably hasn't himself." She let go of his hand and placed it on his back. "Gaara, these are my dad's best guys. That's Choji, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru is in the truck sleeping, Naruto, Sasuke and their supervisor Kakashi. Guys, this is my husband, Gaara Sabaku. My dad hired him onto Konoha before his fathers company sold to us. He was their best worker!" she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

Gaara looked down at her, "Sakura, no need to try and make me sound like…"

"Like what? You will fit in with these guys, trust me. They're good guys, right?" she looked down at them.

Naruto jumped to his feet, offering Gaara his hand, "Hey, good or not, any man of Sakura's is a friend of ours! You must be something special if you're married to her." He joked.

Gaara looked at Naruto's hand before taking it. "Thank you, Naruto , right?" the blond nodded.

"Yupp, feel free to join us for lunch whenever. You're always welcome!" he ran a hand through his hair.

Gaara bowed his head, "Thank you, that means a lot."

Sakura was beaming, "Good, now that you boys are all introduced and can play nice at work. Kakashi, Daddy says Gaara needs to take the day off for a special meeting. I am going to take him there now."

Kakashi shrugged, "Sure, it was nice re-meeting you, kid!" Gaara waved and the couple left the site.

Once they were a distance away, Gaara hoisted Sakura up into his arms and carried her to her car. She was giggling the whole way.

"Man, that guy…" Lee couldn't even finish.

"Fuck, what a lucky bastard." Sasuke shook his head.

Kakashi clapped his hands, "Alright, back to work boys!"

_Back at the work bench…_

Gaara was leaning against the bench, his eyes shut, arms crossed. He had his usual stern and focused look on his face. Sakura smiled, even when he was asleep he still wore that same expression. His eyes flew open just before she reached him, he gave her a look of confusion.

Her smile widened as she slowed her steps, "I took the test…" she bit her lip, his eyes never left hers, waiting for the answer. She blushed, "It…It's a positive…"

Gaara immediately lit up, "Are…really?" he stuttered, standing up.

Sakura nodded and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. "We're having a baby." She said.

Gaara wrapped his arms around her and picked her up excitedly and placed her on the bench, she began to giggle. Pressed his lips against hers, feeling her body beneath his sent amazing sensations from his head to his toes. They had met when she began studying in Suna. She was at a meeting with her father and his. Gaara was there. She kept staring at him, which made him feel nervous. The entire situation was strange. He never got that type of reaction from people, no one ever really approached him, but she was fascinated by him. After the meeting, Gaara had gone to a local pub, she followed and met him there. They talked all night, she asked him hundreds of questions. Later that night she told him it was because she loved to listen to him talk. He'd never spoken more words in his life than he did that night to her. Instantly he knew he was in love with this girl, but she was most definitely off limits. They met a few times, as friends, in Suna. He would show her around to all the places he loved to go. They were inseparable, any moment they could, they would be together. The night her father informed him of Konoha buying out Suna, he knew he could not be without her. If her father bought Suna, his father would be cast out of the company, he would have to take over that branch and be stuck in Suna. She would have to leave for Konoha.

So, Gaara interrupted Mr. Haruno mid-explanation of the business plans, and blurted. "I wish to marry your daughter, Sakura."

Mr. Haruno was surprised at first, but then smiled, "Well, then you must quit your job as of immediately. I will hire you as a Konoha Construction employee, so you are not tied to Suna at all. Your sister can take over this branch." Gaara was shocked by his compliance, and thanked the man a hundred times. The next day, Gaara bought the most beautiful ring he could find, and proposed to her that night. It was shortly after their wedding in Suna that the two moved back to Konoha. He had never mentioned it to the others he worked with simply because he was still not used to interacting with others. He was, as Sakura had said, very shy. He also did not want them to think he was getting any special treatment.

Gaara moved his hands so they rested on her stomach. "Sakura, I love you." he said, running his thumbs along the exposed part of her stomach.

Sakura looked up at him, bringing her hands to his face. He was covered in dirt. "I love you , Gaara. We should take you home and clean you up. We got to tell Daddy about our little news update." She giggled.

Gaara looked down at her, "I thought I was just going to meet you there after work." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I know you don't like being treated special because you are my husband, but today, sweetheart, I am getting you out of your shift. For my own selfish reasons." She smiled and kissed him again, "But, you have to let me introduce you to the boys. Because God knows you haven't done it yourself."

He faked a hurt look. "Have you?" he shook his head, looking at his shoes, "Well, then, I was right. Let's go, Gaara."

She took his hand, half dragging him towards the other men. He stared at Sakura the whole walk there. It was an amazement to him how he, of all men, could be married to her. How she thought he of all men was the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. This beautiful angel was his, and no one elses. He smiled again.

"Hello, boys!"

THE END


End file.
